Joined Together
by xsarahx101
Summary: Troy and Gabriella get married and prepare to spend their life together,includes vows, speeches preperation etc ONEXSHOT


**Joined forever**

**OnexShot but more if you guys want it to be x **

**REVIEW AND STUFF**

**

* * *

**

"Are you nervous?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"Yes" Gabi sighed fixing the silver sparkly tiara she had placed in her long, brown, curly hair.

"You shouldn't be! Troy loves you Gabi" Taylor told her.

"Sorry guys but im getting married in 10 minutes i think i have a right to be a tinsy bit nervous" Gabriella laughed.

"Your right." Sharpay smiled

"You look beautiful by the way" Taylor said.

Gabriella was wearing a strapless long white dress, with a flower pattern of sequins over it. He hair was set in a bun, with loose bits of her hair cascading down her tanned, silky back.

"What about if i choke, and i can't say i do" Gabriella said voiceing her worries.

"Hunny, listen you love Troy right.?" Sharpay asked

"More then anything in the world" Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror, She had light make up on, light rose colour blush, her eye shadow was brown and bronze, it make her chocolate eyes shine, her lip-gloss was also a dark brown, making her lips look full and luscious.

"Then there should be no problem saying I do!" Taylor concluded

"Your right" Gabriella turned towards her two best friends. "Ok how do i look, truthfully?"

They stood there taking in the full appearance of Gabriella for the first time. "Wow" They managed to say.

"Gabriella.." A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in..." Gabriella called

"Are you ready?" Her dad William Montez said entering the room "Wow" He said as he caught sight of his beautiful daughter. "Gabriella you look amazing"

"Thankyou Papi" Gabriella said coming close to tears.

William held out his hand "Troys waiting"

Gabriella nodded happily, taking her fathers hand "Im ready"

* * *

Troy was waiting at the end of the isle shaking. It was happening, the time had come. He was going to marry the girl of his dreams. "Dude, chill, everything is going to be fine" Chad Danforth his best man said.

"Im nervous Chad, what if i choke?" Troy asked

"You love Gabriella dude, thats all that matters" Chad told him.

Just then, the wedding song began to play and Troy watched as the church doors opened and Gabriella, holding onto her fathers arm, began to walk down the aisle.

"Dude close your mouth" Chad sniggered quietly.

Troy immediately realized what he was doing and closed his mouth. He saw Gabriella giggling at him and he flashed her smile.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Asked the priest.

"I do" William choked out, turning to Gabriella "I love you sweetheart"

"I love you to Papi" Gabriella said, with that, Troy stepped forward taking Gabriellas hand and leading her to the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered hear today to join these two in holy matrimony…Troy" he nodded for Troy to speak. **(A/N: I have no idea how this is meant to go?)**

"Today I choose you, Gabriella Anne Montez, to be my life partner. I promise to sleep by your side, to be the joy of your heart, the food of your soul and the best person I can be for you. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad; I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses and to hold you sweetly and gladly until our days on earth are over."

"Gabriella?" The priest said

Gabriella choked back tears at the beautiful things Troy had just said. ""Today I choose you, Troy Alexander Bolton, to be my life partner. I promise to sleep by your side, to be the joy of your heart, the food of your soul and the best person I can be for you. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad; I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses and to hold you sweetly and gladly until our days on earth are over."

Troy squeezed Gabriellas hands and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Troy Alexander do you take Gabriella Anne to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked

Gabriella looked at Troy and gave a small smile. "I do" He said smiling back

"Gabriella Anne do you take Troy Alexander to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked

Now it was Troy's turn to look at Gabriella and give her a small smile. "I do" Gabriella said nodding

"The rings please?"

Troy and Gabriella slipped each others rings on each others fingers.

"Since Troy Alexander and Gabriella Anne have pledged their love and commitment to each other before these witnesses, I declare that they are husband and wife." The priest announced "Congratulations! You may kiss." He concluded.

Troy smiled as Gabriella moved closer to him. He leant in and felt as his lips met with those of his wife. He heard as everyone clapped and pulled away, grinning ear to ear. The bridesmaid hugged Gabriella and the groomsmen "man-hugged" Troy.

There were finally ...married!

Troy and Gabriella Bolton made their way up the aisle and went to where the reception would be held.

* * *

"Can we have some hush as we prepare for the speeches" The Dj said over the mic once everyone had taken a seat.

Chad got to his feet. "Ok, Now, before I start, the manager has asked me to request that, for reasons of health and safety, none of you get up on top of the chairs and tables during my standing ovation." Everyone laughed.

"Unlikely!" Someone even yelled.

"I feel like I'm gaining a new sister and losing a brother. It is such a mix of emotions: happiness, joy… relief!" Chad continued

More laughing.

"In the run-up to today, Troy and Gabriella had a bit of an issue with the seating plan, because they really couldn't decide who to put where. So as the best man, I offered to step in and help work something out. What we finally decided was to use the wedding present list, and put those who bought the biggest items nearest the front, and work it back from there. So if they can hear me at the back there, thank you to Tony and Brooke for the oven glove."

Everyone really began to laugh at that one. This was just like Chad, making a joke at every single moment.

"Seriously though, I would like to say that Gabriella is looking wonderful today. She's had a hard week leading up to the wedding, not many people know this but she actually had her credit card stolen on Monday. Troy is not reporting it to the police coz whoever stole it is spending less than her!" Chad joked even more.

Everyone was in hysterical laughter at that point. Chad continued "Oops, i think i should the stop the jokes, by the looks of the bridesmaid" He looks at Taylor "She's gonna burst with laughter" He chuckled, then decided to move on.

"Troy and I have been Best buds since kidergarten. I even remember the first time we played basketball. When Troy asked me to be his best man, I was over the moon, firstly that he was going to marry the woman that he loves, and secondly that he had asked me to be his best man. Troy deserves the best, and the best is Gabriella. I hope they both enjoy their life together, so if you will raise your glasses, to Troy and Gabriella Bolton! The happy couple"

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted to the happy couple. Chad sat down and Sharpay -being the maid of honour- stood up

"Ok, i dont really know how my speech can compare to the best mans" Sharpay said "As, like many of you, im still trying to recover from it"

Everyone began to laugh slightly .

"Gabriella and I have been friends for a number of years now, since high school. Over the years, she has taught me the valuable lesson that friendship is the most important thing next to family. We have supported each other through good times and bad.I have many memories of wonderful times spent with Gabriella, as we all have. And will cherish them forever. The fondest memory I will now have is watching Gabriella marry her best friend, the love of her life and companion. I love you both very much, you are two very dear friends to me. Since high school I have seen you both grow as individuals and flourish as a couple. Separately you both are very special, remarkable people, but together you are complete." Sharpay smiled at Troy and Gabriella.

"Today we celebrate everything you have found in each other - A best friend - A teacher and a true partner for like. I would like you all to please raise your glasses and join me in a toast"

Sharpay paused as everyone raised their glasses once more.

"To love, laughter and happily ever after..Congratulations.." Sharpay ended.

"Ok now..." The Dj said "Ladies and gentlemen! Please clear the dance floor, its time for the bride and groom to share their first dance." he announced.

Then Whatever will be by Vanessa Hudgens started to play. Troy offered Gabriella his hand and she took it and let him gently lead her to the dance floor.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a whisper as he pulled Gabriella in and wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings, at times I dread my now and envy where I've been, but that's when quiet wisdom takes control,at least I've got a story no one's told. _

"Im good, just a bit emotional" Gabriella smiled as Troy reached up and wiped her tears away, swaying with the music. "Im Scared" Gabriella admitted.

"So am I, but we love each other right...we can get through anything" Troy re-assured her.

_Whatever will be will be, i've learned to take, the good, the bad and breathe. _

"You look amazing by the way, Mrs Bolton" Troy commented

Gabriella gigled "Thankyou...so do you, Mr Bolton"

_Is the rope I walk wearing thin? Is the life I love caving in? _

Gabriella moved closer to Troy and rested her chin on his shoulder, beginning to sing "'Cause although we like, to know what life's got planned, no one knows if shooting stars will land"

"I love your voice"

Gabi smiled

Troy suddenly twirled Gabi out and then back in. "Our moms are crying" Gabriella whispered to him. Troy looked and smiled at them.

_Whatever will be will be, I learned to take.The good, the bad and breathe, 'Cause although we like, to know what life's got planned, thing like that are never in your hands, no one knows if shooting stars will land._

"Who knew you were such a great dancer Bolton!?!" Gabriela chuckled moving closer so their cheeks grazed, lovingly together.

"Well, being in the Lakers, you have to go to alot of parties and such" Troy said poshly which made Gabi giggle.

"Well, being a model, i have been to a few of your parties if you remember, not alot of this kind of dancing happens" Gabi smirked

"True" He laughed as the song ended. "Well, ready to start our life together?"

"You bet" She replied

* * *

**ONEXSHOT but more if you guys want it to be x **

**Peace...x **


End file.
